


PROMPT: Philip's aunt

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Backstory, Child Free, F/M, Femdom, Gender Issues, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Philip/OFC, Plotbunnies, Pre-Canon, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Why Philip fell for Helen so hard. Cultural alienation, human biology and sexuality as horrible and odd.





	PROMPT: Philip's aunt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PROMPT: Тетя Филипа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919311) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



What if Philip had some psychological trauma related to vaginal sex and its consequences for a woman. For example, one of his female relatives, his aunt (not his parent's sister, but his uncle's wife), died in childbirth, when Philip was teen, and after that, he broke with his uncle and his family. Years later they asked Philip for money a few times, but he always refused and even excluded them from his testament, because secretly blamed for his aunt's death and didn't want to know anymore.

Philip's aunt could be ten-fifteen years older and be his first, one-sided and not realized love. She could be his elder friend and the only one, who embraced his early issues with gender roles and preference for femdom. So her death shocked Philip, in his teen view, his uncle and his newborn cousin killed her. Philip began to hate the very human nature and culture, based on vaginal sex, decided he'd never endanger his beloved woman such way, became childfree and was single for a long time.

That's why, when Helen, who never wanted children too, offered him a femdom relationship, Philip easily agreed with her conditions, including vaginal sex denial. And was really happy with Helen until she betrayed him.


End file.
